


Smell You Later

by mioneravenclaw



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-03
Updated: 2015-09-03
Packaged: 2018-04-18 20:57:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4720211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mioneravenclaw/pseuds/mioneravenclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We all remember Hermione telling us how amortentia smells to her in HBP, but what if she realised that those smells belonged to someone she knew?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smell You Later

_'and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us, and I can smell freshly mown grass and new parchment and-'_

Hermione's accidental admission was forgot moments after it has spilled from her lips, even by herself. But months later the memory was suddenly conjured as she walked quickly down a corridor towards her next class and caught sight of a familiar face she was surprised to see.

“Professor Lupin”, she exclaimed from across the corridor, “what are you doing here?” He flashed her that same weary smile he always bore and simply answered, “just here to see Professor Dumbledore”. Hermione was about to nod in response, wish him a good day and continue on to her class but suddenly a strong, familiar scent washed over her and left her immobilised, mouth slightly ajar.

_Freshly mown grass and new parchment..._

She was pulled from her reverie by a gentle voice sounding mildly concerned, “Hermione, are you okay?” She blinked, eyes darting to the floor as she prayed that she hadn't blushed. “Yes sir, just realised I'm late for class. Good day.” and she hurried away with a rather confused Remus watching after her.


End file.
